The Son of Neptune
by Yusufk447
Summary: This is straight after the titan war and also after the heroes of olympus lost hero book that Riordan wrote. Hope you guys enjoy like, comment and subscribe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry for all that trouble. I would like to restart the series but will have to post very slowly due to the fact that I've got GCSE's in two weeks time meaning that I might not post on a weekly basis or so. Heads up for new fans and also thx for ll the old fans that supported this work, Sorry for doing this to you guys and hope you can forgive me.**

Annabeth

Annabeth's lower lip started to tremble. Her eyes became misty. Annabeth was glad that Percy was safe, but why did Hera have to take his memories away? After everything they have been through, couldn't Percy just have his memories? Tears, stroked Annabeth's cheeks and soon, Annabeth was sobbing. Everyone was giving her the, everything is going to be ok, look. Clarisse got to her feet of the table and said,

"Everything is going to be ok, Annabeth. Once we get Percy back, I'll beat the Hades out of him, for making you worry, so much." Annabeth gave Clarisse, a thank you smile, but she was still crying. Leo then asked,

"I don't mean to be rude, but could someone tell us what Percy did to make him so popular?" Chiron turned to Annabeth and asked,

"My dear, would you like to leave?" Annabeth shook her head, no.

"Very well, Annabeth, since you know Percy the best, would you like to start?" Chiron asked. Annabeth nodded and wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath and said,

"We were twelve when I first met Percy. Percy just finished killing a Minotaur, without any training or a weapon. I was in charge if nursing him back to health. When Percy woke up, a day alter, I gave him a tour of the camp. Then it was Capture the Flag day. Percy was on my team, because he was staying with the Hermes cabin at the time. Percy was on border patrol next to the river. He was surrounded y five Ares kids and Clarisse. Clarrise pushed Percy into the river, his cuts healed and he was fighting better than Luke. Percy defeated Clarrise and then Poseidon claimed Percy as his son. the next day, Percy, Grover and I, had to leave to find Zeus's master lightning bolt. Percy slays Medusa, Echidna, Chimera and many more. Then he even defeated Ares and he was able to give Zeus back the master lightning bolt. He also found out that Luke was evil. And he did it with my brains, thank you very much." Annabeth said and everyone laughed. It was good to see everyone laugh, but Annabeth wanted to hear Percy laugh with her.

"Then we went to the Sea of Monsters to get the Golden Fleece, to heal Thalia's tree and to rescue Grover from marrying a Cyclops, trust me, we still don't know how that even happened. Percy and I saved Grover and got the real Golden Fleece. The Gold Fleece healed the poisoned, tree. Then Percy and I won the chariot race." Annabeth said and she remembers that great memory. It made her sad, knowing she will be the only one to have those memories.

"A winter later, Grover called Percy, Thalia and I to help protect two Demi-Gods, Nico and Bianca. I was kidnapped by Dr Thorn, who was a... That memory wasn't good. Percy never gave up and told me that his real goal was to save me and not Artemis, who was also kidnapped. I held the weight of the world because Luke tricked me. Then Artemis held it." Annabeth started playing with her strip of grey in her golden blonde hair.

"When Percy, Thalia, Grover and Zoe came, Percy held the weight of the world and tricked Atlas into holding it again..."

"Wait; hold up, Percy tricked Atlas, a Titan?" Jason asked.

"It was easy to do, Atlas wanted to prove that he was better than anyone else, so to prove how strong he was..."

"He held the world again." Piper said. Annabeth nodded.

"Wow, Percy already beat me when it came to being the best." Jason said.

"What do you mean by, beat you?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I only went on one quest and defeated one Titan. Percy's been on three quests and defeated a Titan, that's just plain amazing." Jason said.

"Actually, Percy went on four quests and defeated three Titans." Annabeth corrected. The look on Jason, Piper and Leo's faces were priceless because Annabeth laughed again.

"Three... Three Titans?" Leo asked.

"Yep and again Percy needed my help to do it."

"Well, Percy already earned his place at the Roman camp." Jason said. Annabeth started to shake again. The next story would cause her to cry, but she took a deep breath.

"Back to the story, the next quest was in the labyrinth. I was the leader of the quest and Percy, Grover and Tyson came with me. We were wondering aimlessly in the maze. Fought monsters, fought with each other, cleaning stables..."

"Wait did you just say stables?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, you see, we were at the triple G ranch and so the owner could let us stay there for the night, Percy cleaned the stables using some petrified starfish. Anyway, we fought a sphinx that was supposed to have riddles, but had facts instead, insulting my wisdom and my mother. Then we had to split up, Grover and Tyson went one way, while Percy and I went the other way. Hephaestus wanted all of us to find out what was going on in his forge in Mount St. Helens. Turns out, the telekines were working for the Titans. There were only three telekines but then a hundred of them came. Percy... He told me to run, to get out, to tell Hephaestus what happened, to save myself. I argued with him, I didn't want to leave him to fight a hundred telekines. Percy was as stubborn as ever, that Seaweed Brain..."

"Seaweed Brain?" Piper asked.

"That's been my nickname for him since we were twelve...Percy." Annabeth said. Saying his name again, remembering that nightmare of a quest, causing Annabeth to shake again. Annabeth looked down at her hands, hands that should be intertwined with Percy. Their fingers laced together. Annabeth licked her lips, hoping to find his taste on her lips. It was still there but Annabeth just wanted Percy back, more than anything in the world. Oh, how much the girl had begged to her mother to answer her prayers and bring Percy back to her. Then Annabeth felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked. There stood her mother, the goddess of wisdom, Athena.

"Yes child, everything will be fine, just fine, Annabeth." Athena said with a smile and hugged her daughter. Annabeth broke down and cried on her mother's shoulder. Athena patted Annabeth's back as everyone watched in silence. Then Chiron asked,

"Lady Athena, Why are you here?"

"Can't a mother come and comfort her daughter?" Athena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, we were just..." Chiron said quickly but Annabeth said,

"When is Percy coming back? Does he remember anything? Is he safe?" Annabeth was still crying, Hoping to get answers out of her mother.

"Calm down Annabeth, I will answer your questions, yes Percy is safe and he remembers everything." Athena said with a smile. Annabeth smiled again and couldn't stop smiling. My Seaweed Brain remembers me, he still does. take that Hera.

"How come he still has his memories and I don't?" Jason asked, a bit jealous.

"Jason, the Roman Demi-Gods were brought up on the fact that the Greeks were their enemies, even though they aren't. You would start killing the children without even knowing if they were good or bad. And I assure that the Greek Demi-Gods are extremely nice and welcoming, but you already know that." Athena said and laughed a little.

"Percy was able to keep his memories, because no offence, but Percy's memories are more important than yours. Plus, Hera couldn't erase Percy's memories." Athena explained.

"What do you mean Hera couldn't erase Percy's memories?" Will asked.

"Ancient laws forbid other gods or goddesses to erase a Demi-Gods memory unless you are Horus, their godly parent or patron, in your case Jason. Poseidon would never erase his son's memory, so Percy still knows everything that he already knows."

"But if he knows who he is, then why isn't he here?" Annabeth asked. Athena smiled and said,

"Percy is closer than you think, Annabeth." At first everyone was confused, and then Annabeth heard someone yelling her name. It was...


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

It was the day Percy and Annabeth would return to camp and start there three week vacation at the camp. It was going to be perfect, Percy thought, Just me and Annabeth. Annabeth, my girlfriend, Percy would never get tired of those words. Percy woke up that very morning with someone jumping on his stomach. Percy sat up so fast that the person that jumped on him was in his lap now.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth Chase, Percy's beautiful and smart girlfriend, said.

"Morning, WiseGirl. What are you doing up so early?" Percy asked.

"Actually, it's 8:30 am and you promised..." Annabeth started.

"That I would drive us to the camp at 9. Ok, I'll get up and we'll go." Percy said. Annabeth kissed Percy and left the room. After getting dressed and saying goodbye to his parents, Percy and Annabeth left in Percy's car. Annabeth had been staying with Percy ever since the boarding school she was supposed to be with lost her paper, SO Annabeth had been living and going to the same school with Percy. A week after saving the world, Poseidon finally apologised to Athena and both Poseidon and Athena gave Percy and Annabeth their blessings. So now Percy and Annabeth could date without any problems with their drove while Annabeth listened to her ipad and held Percy's right hand.

"We're going to be together for Christmas." Annabeth said, suddenly.

"Yeah it's going to be great. Just you, me, and sixty sixty campers." Percy said. Annabeth laughed and Percy chuckled. They kept driving until they reached the camp.

Percy parked the car next to the camp vans and said,

"We're here, Annabeth." Annabeth smiled and unbuckled herself. Percy got out of the car and got out their bags. Chiron ran up to them and said,

"Percy, Annabeth welcome back. SO how was school?"

"Torture." Annabeth and Percy said. Chiron laughed and Annabeth looked at her watch.

"Oh man, I have to go to archery. See ya." Annabeth said and kissed Percy on the cheek. Annabeth grabbed her bag and ran off.

"She looks happy." Chiron said.

"Yes, Annabeth is always happy now." Percy said.

"No nightmares?" Chiron asked.

"Not one. Annabeth couldn't wait to get here. Her favourite place in the world and she couldn't wait. She packed her bags a week early." Percy said and Chiron laughed.

"I'm glad she's happy. Make sure you take good care of her, Percy." Chiron said.

"Don't worry, Chiron. I won't let anything hurt her." Percy promised. Chiron patted Percy on the back and the old centaur trotted off. Percy grabbed his bag and walked towards his cabin. This is going to be great, Percy thought, best Christmas ever. Little did Percy know that his plans were going to be changed?

Percy walked through the camp, looking at the cabins. Annabeth put her heart and soul into her designs and they looked beautiful. Percy walked to his sea green cabin that would always give you a sea breeze. Percy wave hello to his old friends, Nico, the Stoll brothers, Lou Ellen, Butch, Will and Katie Gardner, who just found out that her little sister, Miranda, who was supposed to be mortal was a demi-god. He got a look from Clarrise that said,

"Just you wait punk, I'm going to kill you later." That look was a usual for Percy now. Percy entered his camp to find that nothing had changed. The bed was messy, his Minotaur horn was crooked on the wall and his clothes stuffed in his closet. Home sweet home. Percy put his stuff away and went to look for Annabeth. Percy walked to the archery range and found Annabeth having a contest with Malcom to see who could be a better archer. The rest if the Athena kids were cheering on their brother or sister. Annabeth was winning by a long shot. Malcom finally dropped his bow and said,

"Fine, you win, Annabeth."

As usual, little brother." Annabeth smiled and spotted Percy. Annabeth walked to Percy and said,

"I guess you saw that?" Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's shoulders and said,

"Yeah, you two are definitely better than me." Annabeth laughed. The rest of their day was was great. Then it was time for the camp-fire. Will was doing a wicked guitar solo while his sang 'shut up and kiss me' by Orianthi . Annabeth and Percy just listened and sat under the Poseidon banner. No on really cares if they sit together now; actually, everyone wants them to. The rest of the campers are trying to change the rule that two campers can't be in the same cabin. Annabeth was starting to fall asleep on Percy's shoulder so Percy asked,

"You want to go to bed early?"

"What oh yeah, but don't you want to stay here?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I'll bring you to your cabin." Percy said and stood up. Percy helped Annabeth up and brought her, to her cabin. Annabeth's hand in his. "Gods, Annabeth's beautiful." Percy thought. They reached Annabeth's cabin.

"Night, WiseGirl." Percy said.

"Night, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. Percy kissed Annabeth and ran back to his, Waving goodbye to Annabeth. Percy got to his cabin and climbed into his bed. Percy fell asleep. Then Percy felt like he was moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys sorry about that, I am in such a rush for everything because I've started my GCSE's which have been very frantic. I had to write out all these chapters which take some time and find it very hard to write other chapters due to little free time I have because most of it is going down for revision.**

Chapter 3

Percy

Percy knew in that he was in for a crazy day, even before he woke up. Percy woke up with about 20 swords pointing at him.

"Holy [ Enter curse word here]." Percy said and pulled out Riptide. The teens in armour stared at him and started muttering in Latin. Thanks to Annabeth, Percy could speak Latin perfectly.

"Who are you?" A girl with brown hair and brown eyes asked. She looked like Clarisse but a tad, and yes, Percy said tad, bit nicer. Her sword was curved. Oh what did Annabeth say that was. A Gladius?

"How about answering some of my questions? Where am I" Percy asked.

"Camp Rome." The girl said. So this is a camp. Wait, Rome. Great, he was kidnapped to a crazy Roman camp. Sure, why not?

"Stand down, daughter of Mars." there, walking out of the ocean, next to where Percy was standing, was Poseidon and Athena. The water in the ocean made an arc so Athena could get out without getting wet and Poseidon followed. Percy bowed and he said,

"Father, Lady Athena." The rest of the campers kneel's and the girl said,

"Lord Neptune, Lady Minerva, who is this boy?" Athena looked at the girl and said,

"Reyna, why isn't Jason here?" Percy already knew that Athena already knew the answer. The girl trembled and said,

"I don't know. Who is he?" Reyna asked and pointed at Percy. Poseidon looked at Percy with a look that said, you can tell them.

"I'm Perseus Jackson. son of Poseidon and the Hero of Olympus." Percy announced.

"You mean Neptune?" A girl with straight brown and grey eyes like Annabeth and Athena has, asked Percy. Poseidon and Athena laughed and Percy joined them.

"My daughter, Percy is the son of Poseidon, not Neptune." Athena said. Everyone muttered,

"Evil Greek, kill him."

"There will be no killing. Besides Percy will lead you to Jason." Poseidon said. Everyone looked at Percy and Percy looked to his dad.

"Who's..." Percy started.

"We'll explain everything in a minute. Let us go to the headquarters, shall we?" Athena said. Everyone nodded. Percy stayed close to Athena and Poseidon. The last thing Percy nodded, was to be chopped to bits, even if he had the curse of Achilles. Reyna kept glaring at him while Athena's daughter, who's name is Gwen, and a guy named Bobby were trying to calm Reyna down. That didn't work. Percy asked his father,

"Dad, where am I really?" Poseidon looked at his son and said,

"You are at camp Rome. This camp is or our demi-god children that were born when we were in our Roman form."

"That explains why they keep using your Roman names." Percy said.

"Yes Percy, they were raised on our Roman names, even though they knew the Greek names. They were also raised that Greeks were evil. Do not worry, we'll explain everything." Athena promised. Percy followed until they reached a place that looked like the big house, except it was orange. Standing next to the headquarters was a huge wolf. And Percy mean't huge. On all fours she was up to Percy's shoulders. Percy could tell she was a girl because the little kids that surrounded her said,

"Mommy." The she-wolf bowed at the gods while the two and three years old ran to the other campers. Percy could see that they had tattoos on their arms. Ok, this place is nuts, Percy thought.

"Lord Neptune, Lady Minerva, it's an honour to have you here. I'm glad you brought a new demi-god here. I'm Lupa, demi-god, the she-wolf goddess." Lupa said. Lupa, never heard of her?

"Follow me." Lupa said. Percy, Poseidon and Athena followed Lupa and some campers. Percy sat next to the gods while Lupa stood and the other campers sat around the table.

"Could someone explain what is going on here?" Reyna asked.

"Very well." Athena started. "Hera has been missing for a month now."

"That's why Olympus is closed." Percy said. Athena and Poseidon nodded.

"The new prophecy has started. Hera thought that the camps should be united, which I agree with completely." Athena said.

"Our children, Roman and Greek have been separated for too long. We are the same gods but with different names and our attitudes are a little different. Beyond the point, the two camps must be brought together. So, she switched the leaders of the camps." Poseidon said.

"How do we know that the Greeks aren't going to attack us?" Bobby asked.

"Because we never attack demi-gods, Greek or not. We welcome them and we will welcome you too. I give you my word." Percy promised. Everyone nodded.

"Fine, we'll go with you. But if your camp doesn't have Jason there, you're dead." Reyna said. Percy gulped.

"Well, we should go to our cabins and pack our stuff up." Gwen said. When the Roman campers left, Percy asked,

"How are we going to get to camp without attracting monsters?"

"Athena and I aren't the only ones who agree with Hera. The other gods, besides Zeus, agree with Hera's plan. Hades is going to help us as well. Aphrodite and Hephaestus will cover for us on Olympus while the rest of us will come with all of you during your journey. But you will be on your own for the solstice." Poseidon said.

"Ok, Lupa will you come with us? Percy asked. The she-wolf nodded.

"It would be good to see Chiron again. It's been too long." Lupa said. Percy thought that he saw tears in her eyes. Percy looked at the necklace that was almost hidden on her fur. on it, was the same ring that Chiron has on his camp bead necklace. Could they have know each other before them? Athena looked at the ceiling then closed her eyes and put her hands on her forehead.

"What is it? Athena" Poseidon asked.

"Demeter says that one; she wants you to stop the hurricanes in Florida. Two, she says that Zeus is getting more mad than ever." Athena said.

"Explain?" Poseidon said.

"He wants to know where his wife and son are. And he is really close to giving the whole United States a country storm. You probably should talk to him; he is, your brother, Poseidon." Athena said.

"Fine, i'll be back by sunset, so make sure all of the campers are ready then." Poseidon ordered. Athena nodded and Poseidon left in a breeze of sea water.

"I'm guessing Jason is his son?" Percy asked. Athena nodded.

"Jason is the son of Jupiter, so if my father is that mad, he might be in his Jupiter form. During this trip, we might hit some trouble. So be prepared Percy." Athena ordered.

"Ok." Percy said. Then something hit him. Annabeth, he completely forgot about Annabeth.

"I've got to Iris message Annabeth." Percy said.

"You can't." Athena said.

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"When was the last time you had an Iris message?" Athena asked. Percy was shocked that the fact that the last time he got an Iris message was two days before Olympus closed.

"Zeus has ordered Iris not to do any Iris messages while Olympus is closed. he is having one of hi minor sons watch her day and night. It would be impossible to talk to her, I'm sorry Percy." Athena said. Percy slammed his fists on the table and cursed.

"She'll be worried sick. that was the last thing that I wanted to happen." Percy said.

"I know i'm sorry." Athena said again.

"It's not your fault, it's Hera's." Percy knew one thing. when he got back to camp, Percy would apologize to Annabeth for making her worry so much and that Percy would tell her that he loved her. That was Percy's real goal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter got 2 more weeks till I finish the rest of my GCSE's so I will try to post more often. Sorry about all the mistakes that might be in the chapter I will redo this chapter soon with all corrections but for now here it is.**

Chapter 4

Percy

Percy's father came back with the gods. It was close to sunset. There was Demeter, Hades, Hestia, Persephone, Hermes, Apollo, and even Ares. Ares didn't look too happy to be here. Poseidon step forward and said,

"We're ready to go. Artemis will be here when we are on the road." Percy nodded and turned to the Roman campers.

"Let's go." Percy ordered. He got cheers from about forty kids. Once past the border, Athena started to navigate with the stars.

"We need to go east so we should go this way." Athena said. The kids carried their stuff while some kids carried the two and three year olds. Lupa stayed in front with the gods. Bobby asked Percy,

"How long will it take to get to your camp?" Percy shrugged and said,

"A week with a few days, maybe. When Artemis gets here, she'll know better."

"Artemis?" Reyna asked.

"Diana in your case. Anyway, she knows the forest of the US like the back of her hand." Percy said.

"How do you know so much about Diana?" Gwen asked.

"When your girlfriend is the daughter of Athena, you learn a lot. Plus, I went on a quest to save Artemis." Percy explained. Then Percy felt something tug on his pants. There was a little girl. She had short black hair and big chocolate eyes. She was small, maybe two, and didn't have tattoos.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked.

"I'm scared." The girl said.

"Don't worry kiddo, everything going to be fine. What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Lucille, but I liked to be called Lucy." Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Percy. Who's your godly parent?" Percy asked.

"I don't have one yet. Lupa said I wouldn't get my tattoos unless my parent claims me." Lucy explained.

"Ok, well where have you been staying with?" Percy asked.

"The Mercury cabin, but I don't like it there. It smells." Lucy said make a disgusted/cute look on her face. Percy laughed and Lucy did too. 'Annabeth would definitely like Lucy.' Percy thought. Percy kept walking until he felt something in his hand. Lucy put her little hand in Percy's big one and sucked her thumb. 'Cute.' Percy thought. No could think that Lucy wasn't cute, Lucy is too cute for anyone to think that. Then there was a sound in the forest. Then popped out was a hellhound, but not just any hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. Percy could tell because of her dog collar. Unfortunately, the gods didn't know that. They were about to attack, along with the campers, but Percy yelled,

"Stand down." Everyone looked at him. Lucy hid herself behind Percy's leg. Mrs. O'Leary ran up to Percy and gave him a lick. Percy laughed and starch behind her ear. Everyone looked at him like he was a Hydra. 'I guess I should explain.' Percy thought.

"Everyone, meet Mrs. O'Leary, my pet hellhound." Percy said. Everyone gave him a crazy look.

"And no, I didn't name her." Percy sighed. Reyna put down her weapon and looked at the gods.

"Is he…" Reyna started.

"What he speaks is true. Know we should travel for another hour then set up camp." Demeter said. Everyone nodded. Lucy was a little scared of Mrs. O'Leary, but then when Percy said that Lucy could ride on the hellhound's back, Lucy loved the dog. Percy put Reyna's, Gwen's, and Bobby's stuff on Mrs. O'Leary's back.

An hour came and Artemis finally came.

"Sorry I'm late; the hunters need a good lie to believe me." Artemis explained.

"And you are a terrible lair, sis." Apollo said.

"Oh, and you aren't?" Artemis asked her hands on her hips.

"Well, at least Zeus believed me when he asked me where we were going." Apollo said. Artemis growled and walked with Athena.

"Ok, let's set up camp." Hermes said. The cabins set up tents for their cabins and there godly parents. Percy finished setting up and sat next to the fire. Hestia was working the flames. She was a whole grown woman in her brown dress.

"What a cold night? Even here in Nevada. Zeus must be cold hearted today." Hestia said.

"Yeah, according to Annabeth, it always warm during this time of year." Percy said.

"Maybe Aeolus finally cracked." Hermes said.

"Oh, he cracked the day he got that job." Athena said.

"True. What does the weather say now?" Poseidon asked. Demeter pressed her watch and a TV screen popped up above it. Demeter turned it on and there was a man with way too much stage make up on.

"Hello Gods of Olympus, Aeolus, master of winds here with the weather every twelve." Then there was a map of the whole US popped up behind Aeolus. The whole eastern sea broad was hit with a thunder storm while the whole west coast was hit with a several snow storms.

"Looks like someone ticked off Zeus because the whole east coast is going to be hit with thunder storms. Then someone messed with the beautiful goddess of snow because the west coasts temperatures are going to be thirty degrees at the most. That's the weather. See you in twelve minutes because I know it's going to change." Then the TV screen went black.

"The weather isn't like that." Percy said.

"Well, you are right about the snow being here. I have my suspicions on what is happening. But for every hypothesis created, only one will give you an answer." Athena said.

"I feel a poem coming on." Apollo said.

"Don't you dare, Apollo." Artemis snapped. Apollo coward in fear and started playing a sad song on his violin. The campers came out and sat around the fire.

"Dad, what's with the violin?" A girl asked Apollo.

"Blame your aunt, Dakota." Apollo said. Dakota and her siblings rolled their eyes. Dakota had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Lucy came over, crying with shaving cream in her hair.

"The Mercury boys did this to me." Lucy said.

"I'm- I'm so proud." Hermes said, pretending to wipe a tear away. Then Hermes got a slap on the back of the head from the goddesses.

"Ow, I was only kidding." Hermes said. Percy was already wiping the shaving cream out of her. Lucy was still crying.

"I'm so cold." Lucy said. Percy gave her a blanket. Lucy wrapped herself in it and started to sleep. Lucy then mumbled,

"Mommy, Daddy, come back. Don't leave." Percy looked at her and then Athena.

"Who is her godly parent?" Percy asked.

"For once Percy, I don't know. It's like she's a demi-god without a godly parent." Athena said. Percy decided that he would watch Lucy and he was really sure that Annabeth would help him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for not posting for a while I now need to go for my sixth form induction meaning that I had very little time for anything. This version is my raw with a lot of mistakes so I will put a clean one up after a week so yeah.  
P.s. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 5

Annabeth

'Where is he?' Annabeth thought. Annabeth woke up that morning ready for a make-out session with her boyfriend. After putting on her camp shirt and jeans, quickly combing her hair and strapping her knife to her right thigh, Annabeth skipped over to the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth knocked on the door and the door opened. Percy bunk was messy which made Annabeth think, 'He's up already. Maybe he's at the beach.' Annabeth closed the door and started heading to the beach. No one was there.

"Where could he be?" Annabeth asked. The conch horn for breakfast blow.

"He's probably at breakfast." Annabeth said. Annabeth ran to the pavilion, Annabeth sat at the Athena table and looked at the Poseidon table. Percy wasn't there. Chiron came in and looked around.

"Has anyone seen Percy?" Chiron asked. Everyone looked at Annabeth.

"I haven't seen him," Annabeth said. Annabeth was really worried. 'No, not again. No.' everyone was looking around, half expecting Percy to walk in. Annabeth got out of her seat and bolted to the stables. He wasn't there. She checked the arena, the fire wall, even the archery field. 'This can't be happening. Not again, Mother, not again.' Annabeth ran back to the Poseidon cabin. No sign of Percy. Annabeth walked over to his bunk. Annabeth fell onto the bunk and sobbed. The other campers found her. Just looking at her, they could figure out what has happen. Percy's missing. Annabeth remembered something, when she went missing; Percy never gave up on her. Annabeth was determined to find her Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for that long wait, I've had so many things to do which is annoying and I wanted ton say that I'm sorry and that I will be posting a new chapter every two weeks on a Friday during the mid day so watch out for that.**

 **P.s. Thanks for still reading this**

Chapter 6

Lucy

Lucy was sleeping and her dream was about two people. There was a man and a woman. The woman had curly blonde hair and sparkle gray eyes. Her eyes are warm and motherly.

"Lucy, come here please." The woman called for the dream version of Lucy. The real Lucy watched this.

"Coming Mommy." Dream Lucy said and ran to the woman. A man came up to the woman and wrapped his arm around her waist. When Dream Lucy reached the couple, they hugged her for dear life.

"Mommy, Daddy, what…" Dream Lucy started.

"Lucy, you have to listen to Daddy, we have to leave and we can't take you with us. There is a chance that we won't come back. Take this, it's from Grandma and Grandpa. We love you." The man said. His hair was black and his eyes were sea green. The man pushed a barrette into her hand. The woman started to cry.

"But…" Dream Lucy started.

"Goodbye Lucy, we love you." The woman said. They kissed Dream Lucy's forehead and then ran into the mist. Dream Lucy started to cry and screamed,

"Mommy, Daddy, please come back!"

Lucy woke up after screaming the same thing her dream version screamed. Her cheeks were covered with tears and everyone was looking at her. She must of fallen asleep outside. The sun was starting to rise. Lupa walked over to Lucy and Lucy gripped Lupa's fur. Lucy wiped her eyes and blows her nose with the tissue Percy gave her. Lucy looked at Percy and he looked exactly like the man in her dream. 'Daddy.' Lucy thought. 'No he's not my daddy; I don't have a daddy or mommy.'

"You ok, Lucy?" Percy asked. Lucy nodded her head.

"What was your dream about child?" Athena asked.

"I saw… it was like looking into the fut… fut…" Lucy forgot how to say future.

"Future?" Athena asked. Lucy nodded.

"There was a man and woman, and there was a future me. The future me called them Mommy and Daddy. They said that they were leaving… and that they might not come back. They said they loved me, kissed my forehead, gave me a hair thingy, and… and ran into the mist." Lucy explained. Lucy felt like the people in her dream was really her mommy and daddy. Lucy wanted a mommy and daddy really, really badly.

"What did the man and woman look like?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't remember." Lucy lied. Athena didn't look like she believed Lucy, but Athena didn't say anything.

"Why do you go get ready, Lucy? We'll be leaving in a few minutes." Percy said. Lucy nodded and headed to her tent. 'Maybe he is my Daddy.' Lucy thought. 'But who is my Mommy?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for that long wait I've been writing this out with pen and then typing all this up on my laptop which is long. Sorry for the wait and hope that you enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Annabeth

Chiron walked into Percy's cabin, where Annabeth was crying and the counsellors were comforting her, even Clarisse. 'Oh what does Chiron want? What on Earth could he possible say to make me feel better?' Annabeth thought. The only thing that would make her feel better is Percy, and he wasn't here. Her Percy, her Seaweed Brain, the man that she was in love with, and he goes missing. Annabeth has lost the only thing that has been able to comfort her, love her so dearly that he risked his life too many time to save her life. Annabeth lost her other half. Annabeth is half dead.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Chiron asked.

"No, I'm not alright. Where is he? Where in the gods' names could he possibly be? We just beat Kronos, what else does the gods want from us?" Annabeth cried.

"Annabeth, maybe you shouldn't look for Percy." Chiron said. Annabeth sat up in the bunk, a shocked look on her face.

"You want me to do what?" Annabeth yelled.

"Well, you're so close to Percy that maybe…" Chiron started. Everyone knows that when Annabeth gets made, she is exactly like Athena.

"I will search for him, even if I have to leave camp without anyone knowing and search for him on foot. Percy never gave up on me when I was kidnapped and I'm not going to give up on him. I will never burn his shroud again unless I see him dead." Annabeth said.

"Alright, you can take Blackjack, Grover call the nature spirits, and Nico head across the US, Katie, you and Connor are going to place the Pegasus across the US. Come back tomorrow." Chiron ordered. Annabeth ran to her cabin, packed some stuff and jumped on Blackjack. 'Don't worry, Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth thought. 'I'm coming for you.'


End file.
